


Merry Birthday, Levi

by gouguruheddo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthdays, Christmas, Fluff, Happy Eruri, M/M, eruri - Freeform, the capital is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouguruheddo/pseuds/gouguruheddo
Summary: It's Levi's birthday, and Levi isn't really one that likes presents. Erwin gives him one anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My holiday card project this year is to write and draw scenes of my favorite pairings. It just so happens all my favorite pairings have a partner that has a birthday in December. So this happened.
> 
>  
> 
> [Full post, with image, found on Tumblr](http://gouguruheddo.tumblr.com/post/153976469602/merry-birthday-levi-levi-hates-the-winter)

 

* * *

 

Levi hates the winter solstice. It is a thing he didn’t know he hated until he moved above ground. It is not a thing people celebrate in the Underground--they’re too busy surviving to spare time to celebrate much of anything. It annoys him that Erwin does. A man so driven, so _smart_ , is also the same kind of man that would bring a fucking tree indoors.

“What the hell is that.” Levi says, not even starting with a greeting as he slips into Erwin’s office unannounced.

Erwin’s sitting at his desk, his attention set firmly on the paperwork in front of him. They are on break, but Erwin never takes breaks. With a well of patience that shows no depth for Levi’s rudeness, Erwin simply says, “It’s a tree.”

“No shit it’s a tree. It’s not even decorated.”

Erwin is moving to pull something from one of his drawers as Levi enters deeper into the office. Before Levi can take a seat on the sagging couch, Erwin says, “Come here.” Levi does, though Erwin seems to take note that Levi is in a particularly sour mood this evening. Given today’s date, he knows exactly why. He pulls a small box out from his desk and places it gently on the table in front of Levi. “Here.”

Levi looks at the box with a raised eyebrow, a sense of cautious fear at its quaintness. He touches a finger to the lid. It’s simple, but velveteen to the touch, and colored a deep purple. The tips of his ears heat when Erwin says, “Happy birthday.”

“Is this a…” Levi lightly presses his fingers against the lid, and tries to shake it off without picking up the box. It rattles, and he stops briefly to pick it up and let the bottom drop into his hand. He peers into the box, and then looks back up at Erwin. The bastard looks smug, and it pisses Levi off. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know.”

Levi removes the teacup from the box and turns it in the candlelight. It’s light, thin, and small. The porcelain is clean and white like bone, and the lip and handle are gilded with beautiful shiny gold. It looks expensive. Annoyingly expensive. “How much did this cost?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does.”

Erwin is looking at him, and Levi wants to avert his gaze, but his eyes are blue as ice, and he’s trying to figure out why they warm him in the chill of the office. A smirk, not a smile or a grin, crosses Erwin’s lips, and it reaches his eyes. “Do you remember that party we had to attend in the capital last month?” Levi nods, his lips going thin as he places the teacup back into the box. He hates those parties almost more than he hates titans. Rich people peacocking around talking about nothing as if it’s everything. Them, as soldiers, having to play the same charade, feeling their humanity slip in a less savory way. Erwin leans in, almost a childish air about him, and his voice rolls low. “You commented on how nice their china was.”

It clicks, and Levi actually finds himself smirking in response. “You didn’t.” He wonders briefly on where Erwin must have hidden it, as he definitely remembers helping to undress the man completely that night. But he’s distracted when Erwin’s lips part slightly to reveal a smile, not needing to provide an answer.

Levi lets out a short laugh for the first time in such a long time that it startles him.


End file.
